


Suppose It's Too Much to Call Coincidence [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podbang, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Suppose It's Too Much to Call Coincidence" written by seperis]</p><p>In which Kris finds a puppy and the laws of probability change dramatically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suppose It's Too Much to Call Coincidence [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suppose It's Too Much to Call Coincidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50986) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> Recorded for Podbang 2010.

**Length:** 1:52:59

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 103.5 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/suppose-its-too-much-to-call-coincidence)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 87.9 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/suppose-its-too-much-to-call-coincidence-audiobook)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/8342.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/8245.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
